Ellada, Chora Tou Fotos
|conductor = Charis Andreadis|position = 9|points = 64|previous = Olou tou kosmou i Elpida|next = To trehandiri|semiplace = --|semipoints = --}}'''Ellada, Chora Tou Fotos ("Greece, Country of Light") '''was the Greek entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1993 in Millstreet performed by Keti Garbi. The song is in fact a praise of Greece itself, with Garbi singing about its great intellectual and cultural heritage, despite criticizing the country's inability to transform and develop and emphasizing on the great need for a change. It was performed 6th on the night following Denmark and preceding Belgium. At the close of voting, it finished in 9th place with 64 points. Lyrics |-| Greek= Ellada, chora tou fotos Tou kosmou, archi kai gyrismos Topos pou dialexe o Theos Kati trechei, pera vrechei Erchetai dyskolos kairos Kai sou fonazei o ouranos Katse skepsou, logikepsou Ti mia mas paizoun, rok tin alli tsifteteli Paidia tou Platona kai tou Aristoteli Mas xegelane me sekleti kai meraki Pnevma athanato se troei to saraki Ti mia mas paizoun, rok tin alli tsifteteli Paidia tou Platona kai tou Aristoteli Mas xegelane me sekleti kai meraki Pnevma athanato se troei to saraki Ellada, chora tou fotos Polemistis eirinikos Kán’ allo ena vima bros Gia prochora irthe i ora Eisai tou kosmou to krasi Ki as min to xereis oute esy Katse vres ta ki evga pes ta Ti mia mas paizoun, rok tin alli tsifteteli Paidia tou Platona kai tou Aristoteli Mas xegelane me sekleti kai meraki Pnevma athanato se troei to saraki Ti mia mas paizoun, rok tin alli tsifteteli Paidia tou Platona kai tou Aristoteli Mas xegelane me sekleti kai meraki Pnevma athanato se troei to saraki Ti mia mas paizoun, rok tin alli tsifteteli Paidia tou Platona kai tou Aristoteli |-| English= Greece, country of light The world’s beginning and comeback A place chosen by God Something’s going on, you don’t give a damn Difficult times are coming And the sky is shouting to you Sit down and think, get to your senses One time they play us rock music and the other tsifteteli Children of Plato and Aristotle They trick us with sadness and taste Oh immortal spirit, the evil is destroying you One time they play us rock music and the other tsifteteli Children of Plato and Aristotle They trick us with sadness and taste Oh immortal spirit, the evil is destroying you Greece, country of light Peaceful warrior Make another move ahead Go forward, it’s time You are the world’s wine Even if you don’t know it Sit down and figure it out and stand up and tell it One time they play us rock music and the other tsifteteli Children of Plato and Aristotle They trick us with sadness and taste Oh immortal spirit, the evil is destroying you One time they play us rock music and the other tsifteteli Children of Plato and Aristotle They trick us with sadness and taste Oh immortal spirit, the evil is destroying you One time they play us rock music and the other tsifteteli Children of Plato and Aristotle Videos Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Greece Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1993